A Western Tale
by VampireObsessed96
Summary: Rory is in society, Logan is a runaway. They are on opposite sides of the track, but they can't help feeling what they feel for each other. Based in western times, it is a tale of forbidden love.
1. Chapter 1

I know not another story, but I had this thought and I can't get it out of my head. I do not own Gilmore Girls. I hope you guys like this one as much as the others. This is western theme, all the character's have a role in a regular western town.

Chapter 1: Lady in White

*Logan's POV*

We strolled into town at about midday, Me, , and the drunk aussie, Finn. We were all friends, we were also rich, and that is how we meet. We had rich daddy's who would make us play together, they were the only thing I kept from my old life. At age twenty-one, I bought a wagon, and rode into the sunset with my friends. Before I left though, I stole my heritage, we dont use it unless it was an emergency.

It was definetly an emergency, we had run out of alchohol, and hadn't had a women in weeks. We needed to spend that money. The town was called Star's Hollow, it was quaint, but it would quench our thrists. There, at the edge of town, was a saloon called Luke's. We pulled up in front and jumped off, ready to have fun.

As we walked in, we saw a game of poker going on, alchohol, and women! ran off to play a poker game, Finn went to find the alchohol, but I had to find a women, quick. I found the one I want in the back, she wore a very revealing dress, that pushed her bossoms up, so you could see them. The dress was black, my favorite color, black was the symbol of a mary madeline, a slut, which made her practice perfect. Her hair was brown, eyes blue, and was very tall, not my usual women but she would suffice. She went up to me and whispered into my ears.

"Room 5." And she climbed up the stairs. I followed her to her room, and she closed the door behind us. "Young sir." She said, while lying her back against the door and lifting her leg to her dresser, she was spreading her legs for me, and I gladly stepped in.

"Yes?' I said, kissing her neck. She pulled my head closer, while lifting up.

"How do you want to do this?" She growled when I found her sensitive spot behind her ear. I growled with her and lift her up, heading to the bed.

"This way." I dropped her on the bed, she looked lonely, but not for long. When she saw me looking at her she opened her legs up, she was taunting me, and she deserved to be punished. I jumped on top of her, taking control. She giggled and let me do my thing, she was quenching my thirst.

We hadn't even started, when the door slammed open. I jump off of the slut and fall onto the floor, thinking that it was her husband, but instead it was another girl. She walked in, and she was beautiful. She was wearing white everywhere, a white dress, a white hat, and in her arms a white umbrella. She had blue eyes, but I couldn't see her face or her hair. The slut covered herself up, but when she saw who it was she didn't care. Anger was plain on both of the girls face.

"Mother! You should learn to lock a door!" The woman in white sneered. The woman on the bed snarled and lifted herself up.

"Well isn't it my selfish daughter!" She spit in her face. The lady in white wiped her hand across her face. "The one who left me for my parents." She turned to me, and she wasn't that pretty no more. "She left me to go to school. Can you believe that?" She asked me. I just hid in the shadows. The lady in white was patient while her mother ranted. "What are you doing here?"

The lady in white walked up to her slowly, stacks of money in her hand. "Well Mother Dear, I came to pay your bill, but you know how much Luke hates me paying for you." She turned towards me, a nice smile on her face. "He was the only one who supported my school idea. Wanted me to have a better life, and I wouldn't have to be like my mother." I nod my head in understanding. "So mother I came up here to giveou the money."

"Rory!" Her mother yelled at her. "If you walk out that door one more time, you will never be my daughter!" The daughter, Rory, walked back to her mom.

"Lorelai you were never my mother!" She paused at the door and turned to look at me. "Good day gentleman. I do not care what sin you make, for you are man, but I would stay away from this woman." And she was gone. She was headstrong, had a mind, and hated her mom, she had a quick mouth, and didn't care who she offended, she was mean, and I liked her. She was my kind of woman, she could keep up with me intellectually, and probably physically.

The slut, Lorelai, turned to me. She went to the bed and layed down. When I didn't come to the bed she looked at me. "Do you want to finish or not!" She spit. This woman on the other hand was not my kind of woman, she was a pig. When at first she turned me on, now she makes me sick. I stand up and wlk out the door. I was so happy that I didn't sleep with her, the lady in white saveed me from a disaster.

As I walked down the stairs all I could think of was the lady in white, wondering how and when will I ever see her again? I walked out of the pub, and into my wagon. I heard a sound though that made me lift my head. It was screaming, girl screaming. I get out of the wagon and head towards the scream, I found it, when I turned down an alley. It was the lady in white, she had her hands up to an attacker. The attacker was a cowboy, or atleast that was what he looked like, with his bandana around his neck, and a cowboy hat. He had a knife and he was pointing it towards Rory. Rory was on the ground looking for something, and the cowboy was laughing. I have to help her, but she didn't need my help, when she found what she was looking for, her umbrella. She got close to the man and opened her umbrella, right into his face. Her giving him a black eyes wasn't enough because she lifted her knee very fast and quick, hitting him in his soft spot.

"Leave me alone! Jess, you are such an idiot." And she turned, looking straight at me. He hat had fallen off and her brown hair was flowing, atleast some of it. Some parts of hair was still in a bun, btu anyway, she was breath taking. She was better looking then her mother, way better. She smiledat me, and lifted her hat off the ground.

"Thank you sir, for caring enough to find the screaming." She walked up to me, kissed my cheek, then left. I lift my hands to my cheek because it was tingling from her kiss, it was electrifying.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Gilmore Girls. I know, I know, I should update more but I have had some trouble, but here I am. I did not get one review on this story, and that hurts. Were all my fans? This will be the last chapter I will do if I don't get a single review. If you look closely the dream sequence is a part from the show. It is one of my favorite moments with Rory and Logan

Chapter 2: Living the High Life

*Rory's POV*

That was surely the strangest man I have ever seen! He was dirty, and smelled of whiskey, but he was cute. I hate it when I sound like an unintelligent person, my vocabulary was high, but that was all I could think off. When he had his cowboy hat off you could see his messy blonde hair, but his eyes were what made me attracted to him. They were yummy chocolates, deep pools of brown, and they were captivating. Would I ever see him again, did I want to? Yes! That was one of the easiest question I had ever asked myself. The ride in the carriage was over too fast, and I was at my grandparent's house before I knew it.

"Grandma, Grandpa! I'm home!" I said while I put my umbrella away. My grandparents came running out and gave me a hug.

"Darling, we have guests could you be quiet." My grandma said as she ushered me into the foyer. I went into the room and see all young boys, of course! They always want me to find a boyfriend, even though I have one. Dean, I faun over him, we had been together for years, but he wasn't rich, which annoyed my grandparents. They sit me next to a man with curly hair, Marty was his name.

I had to bear the pain of this poor man talking until the clock strikes 9, and I excuse myself to go to bed. That had been unbearable, and I wanted to rid my mind of all things said tonight. Marty was a nice guy, but I couldn't stand that he was a favorite of my grandparents, so I hate him. I go to bed hoping to dream of my love, Dean.

*Two hours later*

Well I didn't expect that to happen. I thought when I was startled out of my wonderful dream. It was amazing, had a great setting, wonderful dialect, and a very hot guy, but it wasn't Dean, it was that strange guy from the pub. We had been standing a weird looking school, the sign had said Yale, and I was in this red coat, and my hair was curly. We had just gone to see a play, which he did not like, and I said his name. It was Logan Huntzberger, a famous newspaper guy. We soon decided that we wanted yogurt, and we broke into the cafeteria. There I found my favorite cereal, cocoa puffs. That was when I woke up. It was weird not to be dreaming about Dean, but I enjoyed this dream a lot better. It was fun and different, and the guy was very cute. I looked around, and realized that it had only been two hours, so I lay back down and went to sleep.

*The next day*

Last night was a night filled with wonderful dreams. There was one were Logan and I jumped from a structure at a life and death brigade meeting. Another were he came into one of my classes and started a fight with a guy named Colin, and a guy named Finn broke it up, telling me to give them back their balls. There were so many parts I loved about my dreams, and I never regretted them. I got dressed in one of my other white dresses, and walked out the doors. I went to the park were I meet Dean everyday. I sat on the ground waiting for him, contemplating our day together.

"Darling!" I looked up to my very handsome boyfriend. He had long hair, and a mustache and beard. I always thought he should cut his air, and shave that facial hair, like Logan. Logan had a very nice shaven face and hair. Wait! I should be thinking about how well looking my boyfriend was, not Logan. Logan was a figment of my imagination, well the personality was. I stood up and wrapped my arms around one of his. We started to troll in the park like we did everyday. It was the same thing every day; Logan in my dreams always did something else felt nice to try new things but this was nice. His arms felt different and uncomfortable, Logan's hands fit in mine like a glove. Rory! Stop your comparing them again. I sighed, why I am doing this. I had wanted Dean for so long but now when I had him I was lusting after a dream guy.

"Rory? You in there?" he was shaking my shoulders. I turned towards him and realized we had stopped walking.

"Sorry." I nod my head for him to continue, and we start walking again. We stop again though when we find a basket. It was a picnic, and Dean led me to the blanket. We sat down and had a wonderful time.

It was at the end when he surprised me with the biggest shock ever, he pulled out a box. He opened it and there placed in the middle was a ring, and engagement ring. "Rory, darling? Will you marry me?"


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Gilmore Girls. I am sorry if my last chapter confused you, I will try to make it understandable. Please keep the reviews coming.

Chapter 3: A proposal party

"Rory?" Dean asked after a few minutes went by. The parlour was crowded with my grandparents friends and Dean's. I had no friends except Lane, and she couldn't make it because of the twins. This engagement party sucked. It all had boring people here, who talked about the insurance of carriages and wagons. Who found this stuff interesting? It had been a month since gettting engaged to Dean, and it had been very stressful. Telling my grandparents, then getting ready for the wedding. A proper lady had to have an engagement party.

"Yes darling?" For the life of me I couldn't remember what he asked me. Was it about the wedding? Was it about what we would do after the wedding? I do not want to know the answers to either of those questions. Since getting engaged, Dean has been acting snobish, not the man I used to love. He was acting like a guy high in society, he became the man I dispised. He became the people I tried to avoid in my life. An arogant butt faced misgreant.

"Your grandparents want us to meet the Huntzbergers." Huntzberger? Like the guy's last name in my dream, Logan Huntzberger? How strange. Dean drags me to this older looking couple, my grandparents age. Drags me! How dare he?

"Rory, dear, please let me introduce you to Mitchum and Shira Huntzberger." My Grandma said as she appeared by my side. "Where is Logan?" My head whip's around at the name. Very weird indeed. They knew a guy named Logan, maybe he was their son. Suddenly a blonde girl appeared by the Huntzberger.

"He ran away, miss. Haven't seen him in awhile."

"Why thank you Miss Honor." Grandma said. She said our goodbyes and dragged me to another couple. When would this party be over?

*Logan's POV*

The past month I have been looking for the lady in white, and for the past month I have come up empty handed. I never knew anyone that could disappear, but she did. She didn't vanish completly, she was in my dreams every night. Sometimes it was of strange dates, and others where we did stuff together. I was falling in love with the lady in white.

"Logan, Man, we need to go find a party!" Finn screamed into my ear's. "I saw one coming down here, let's go." We all rush out of the room, grapping our coats in the process. Finn was always looking for a party.

"Finn we are not going to crash an engagement party!" Colin screamed from the back. It was ten minutes later, and we found ourself in front of a mansion. Finn had gone crazy!

"Fine." He grumpled and started to pull away. The door opened, and a lady walked out. I could only see her body, but she was beautiful. Her gown was white with silver beading going down the bodice. I jump out of the wagon, and start running towards her. As I got closer I saw the brown hair and blue eyes, it was my lady in white!

"My lady." I said, grabbing her hand. She seemed so shocked to see me here. Her frown turned upside down when she realized it was me.

"Hello young sir."

"Logan." Her blue eye widen with surprise, I wonder why? She was beautiful, even more so then I thought her to be. She was radiant, positively glowing.

"Logan Huntzberger?" It was my turn to be shocked, how did she know my last name? I nod my head, confirming her accusation. "I have just had the pleasure to meet your parents."

"Mitchum and Shira? Their here?" My stomach hit the bottom of my foot. Even more so when she nodded her head. I had to go!

"I am sorry, but I have to go." I let go of her hand and turn around, crashing into someone. He was freakishly tall! He towered over me, he made me feel like an ant. He punched me in the jaw, knocking me to the ground. The lady in white was by in an instant, lifting me up, scolding the man.

"Dean! That was unnessecary."

"Rory Dear, This is filth. Do not stand up for it." She got me up and left me standing there. She went and tried to hit him in the jaw, falling miserable. "Tsk Tsk, my dear. Dont want you to harm your soft little hands." She growled as those words came out of his mouth. I went up to him and hit him.

"You do not talk to a lady like that." And I hit him again. I might be small compared to his height, but I was stronger. Rory pulled something off her finger and threw it at him. She was engaged to this fool! Or was, she did throw the ring at him.

"Dean you have become the monster I feared you would be. I do not wish to marry you. Come Logan, let me take you home. It seems as if your ride has left you behind." She looped her arm through mine, and lead me to her carriage. She fit me like a puzzle peice, she was my perfect match. "I want you off this property by the end of the night." And we got in. She went to the front and started the carriage, and I joined her in the front. We went the opposite way that I had come, and we headed out into the desert.

The silence was unbearable! What was she thinking? What was going on in her mind? She was probably thinking about her ex fiance. I had been lusting over a girl that was engaged. But she isn't engaged anymore. She pulled over into deserted place, an abandoned road, and stopped.

"This isn't my place." I said, making her laugh.

"Really? I could have sworn this was your home." She got down, and layed on the floor. "Come." And I did the same thing. She was looking at the stars, and I was looking at her. How many time had I dreamed of this girl? Many, but none compared to the real thing. "They are beautiful."

"Yes you are." I said without thinking. She turned to me with a smile on her face.

"Can you say cheesy?" It did sound like a pick up line. We both laugh at this, it was weird to be this comfortable with this person. We just sat there talking all night. We talked about our lives and our friends. We knew each other very well by the end of the night.

"I guess its time to go home." She sighed as the morning light came up. We had been up the whole night, and I found Rory in my arms snuggling.

"I guess it is." We both got up and started back to Rory's home. As we got there I noticed the house had lots of wagons and carriages, and I reconized Finn and Colin's shape. "What are they doing here?"As I get her down. Everyone seemed to swarm around us, asking questions about where we were, or what was I doing with an engaged woman.

"Logan, Didn't know you had it in you." Finn clapped my back. Colin started laughing, then suddenly the crowd dissapated, and my parents appeared.

"Logan! Your here! Are you here to celebrate young Rory's engagement?" My mom asked.

"Mr and Mrs. Huntzberger, I have called off my wedding."

"Well good. He was too good for you." She sneered at Rory. Well I know now that she wouldn't approve of Rory. I didn't look at her though, I was looking at Mitchum.

"Mitchum."

"Son."


End file.
